The Struggle
by XxUndertakerxX
Summary: This is a story about love & betrayal it features TrishRandy, AshleyCena, LitaEdge, and Rey Mysterio.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Have you Ever been in a situation where you think you no one understands you well thats what WWE superstar Randy Orton thinks as he is faced with a problem where he is betrayed by one of his best friends. Starring. Randy Orton, John Cena, Lita, Trish Stratus, Rey Mysterio, Edge, and Ashley Massaro.

It was a dark and stormy night after RAW had went off air as Randy Orton went to his best friend's locker room waiting on him to get prepaired as they always leave RAW together. When Orton finally enters Cena's locker room he saw that the door was opened and Cena wasn't there. Then a familiar voice came from behind Orton and said " He's not here, he left" as Orton turned around he saw who that man was it was none other than one of Orton's best friends Edge, Orton ask why would he just leave me we always leave the arena together, then Edge said well Orton you can't expect things to be the same Cena is married now as Orton says I know but, Edge says but what as Orton says never mind that so you ready. Yea Edge says as they leave Cena's locker room and heads for the parking lot as Orton and Edge hops in Orton's Lincoln Navigator Orton ask Edge are you hungry Edge says yea so instead of going to the hotel Randy Orton and Edge stops by this little restaurant as they are being seated Randy notices that Cena is 2 seats away from their table. Not only was Cena there, but he was there with another woman and that women was not Cena's wife Ashley Massaro. The women Cena was out with was actually Edge's girlfriend Lita, Randy does not mention to Edge that Lita is over there with Cena actually Randy doesn't even know if their on a date or if their just having lunch so he figures he should find out whats going on before he says anything. As Orton continues to look he see that Lita moves alot closer to Cena than she was before. Then Edge says he has to use the restroom as he gets up he spots Cena & Lita and the next move Lita made was the biggest move ever as she was looking into Cena's eyes she then kisses him which brought shock to the eyes of Orton and Edge, when Edge saw he made an attempt to confront them, but Orton grabbed him and calmed him down. Edge looked as if his best friend had died, he had tears in his eyes, but none were falling he calmed down and judt kept watching from the booth that he and Randy were sitting in. As he looked he saw Cena now planting a huge kiss on Lita then he just snapped and confronted one of his best friends and the love of his life.

This is only the first Chapter, Chapter 2 which will feature Edge's reaction, The wife's getting involved, and The story debut of Rey Mysterio will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Whats the hell is this, Edge said with a rude, loud tone.

Baby it's not what it looks like, Lita muttered.

How could you do this, Edge says angryly to Cena

I thought we were friends, Edge said to Cena.

We are friends, Cena replied.

No. We were friends Edge said before he walked out of the restaurant.

As Randy saw a pissed off Edge storm out of the restaurant

He couldn't help, but to go after him.

Edge. Edge. Randy yelled after running out the restaurant.

Edge did not reply but Randy saw Edge getting in Randy's car.

Randy walks over to console his long time buddy Edge.

You okay, Randy says in a sad manner.

Am I okay, Am I okay, I just saw one of my best friends and my girlfriend kissing, Edge yelled.

Yo chill, Randy said I wasn't me who kissed her.

Im sorry Randy, Edge said in a sad voice.

It's just I loved Lita and Cena too I never thought they would do this to me.

It's gonna be okay Edge you'll get through this, Randy said.

No it's not okay and it won't be until I get revenge, Edge says as he steps out the car.

Where are you going, Randy yelled, Edge didn't reply.

Randy immediatly followed his humble friend back in the restaurant.

Edge just sat at the booth ignoring Cena & Lita as if they wasn't there.

Randy catches up with Edge.

What are you doing, Randy said, Im eating we did come here to eat right, Edge said.

Right, Randy said, so what do you prefer.

I'll take the, Edge said as he was interupted by Cena and Lita.

Baby im sorry this wasn't meant to happen it was an accident, Lita said.

Yea im sure it was, Edge said.

Edge got up and said Randy take me back to the hotel im not really hungry anymore.

As Randy got up and walked out of the restaurant with Edge.

They arrived at the hotel, Edge still as calm as ever, Randy seemed worried.

Thanks Randy, Edge said in a calm and cool voice.

Are you okay Edge, you haven't said a word since we got here, Randy uttered.

Im fine i'll talk to you tomorrow, Edge said.

Okay Later Edge, Randy said before driving off.

Edge then gets to his hotel room.

The calm cool canadian seemed as calm as ever until he walked upon a picture.

The picture which shows him, Cena, Trish, Randy, Ashley, and Lita at an after party.

Edge looks as if he lost everything he owned, tears flowed down his face like a waterfall.

Then he just sat on the bed, took off his shoes, and went to sleep.

He woke up the next mourning wishing it was all a dream until he received a knock at the door.

It was his ole buddy Rey Mysterio.

Hey Edge, Rey said.

Hey Rey, Edge replied.

Randy told me what happened you okay, Rey said.

Im fine Edge said.

Rey looked into Edge's eyes and saw the tears that he trys to keep inside.

Then Rey looked in Edge's eyes and Edge couldn't help but to cry.

Rey hugged Edge and said it's gonna be okay don't cry.

Edge said I lost everything Rey.

Rey replied, don't say that you got alot, you got your family, me, Randy.

Yeah you're right, Edge replied.

Then there was another knock at the door, Rey answered while Edge dried his eyes.

It was none other than Randy's girlfriend Trish.

Hey Edge, you okay, Trish said.

Im guessing Randy told you too huh, Edge replied.

Yes. Trish said. Im so sorry.

Don't be Trish, I mean you didn't do anything to ignite this fire, Edge said.

Lets do breakfast, Trish said excitedly to Edge.

Thats a great idea, Rey said.

I don't know, Edge muttered.

Come on it'll make you feel alot better.

Okay, Edge says. Just give me a chance to shower up and get ready.

Okay, Rey and Trish answered.

While Edge was in the shower Trish and Rey discuss about how Ashley(Cena's wife) would take it.

Edge is finally ready then they open the door and see non other than Lita.

Lita walks over to Edge, and ask Trish and Rey can i have amoment with Edge.

Trish and Rey didn't budge until Edge said its ok guys.

Rey and Trish then walked away to let Edge and Lita talk.

Lita: Baby I know I said this a million time, but im sorry me and John are just friends we're not into each other like that.

Edge: If you're not why did he kiss you and better question why did you kiss him.

Lita: I don't know we we're just going to have dinner, but the conversation got so deep that I was kinda mesmerized by his charm, but im sorry.

Edge: Yea you're right about that you are sorry, Edge says as he walks away.

Lita: I love you.

Edge: And I loved you, but thats in the past now.

Lita looks at Edge with tears in her eyes as he walks away.

Edge, Trish, and Rey finally arrive at the buffet when they saw the happy couple Cena & Ashley.

Rey was the first to see them he pats Trish on the shoulder and points at them.

Trish looks as if she were shocked.

They tried their best not to let Edge see them, but he saw them anyway.

Trish looks at Edge as the tears started to fill his eyes once again.

Trish just looked at Edge as if he was a dying soul.

Rey grabbed Edge dont do it Edge, Rey said.

Edge said im not let's just get out of here.

After they left the restaurant they went to Randy and Trish's hotel.

Randy was still sleep when they got there.

Edge said Im think im being to nice by keeping Ashley in the cold, I think it's bout time I told her.

He kissed Trish on the cheek and said see you later Im gonna run, Trish said bye.

Edge said bye come on Rey.

What are you thinking, Rey said.

Im thinking since Cena ruined my relationship with Lita im going to ruin his marriage.

Rey looked as if he didn't approved, he grabbed Edge's arm, and said you can't do that.

Why not, Edge said angryly.

Because that will make you just like him.

Well so be it im done being nice about this whole thing i'll catch you later Rey, Edge said while leaving the hotel.

When he went outside the first face he saw was Ashley and Cena's, they where on their way to the hotel.

When he saw them he just looked as Ashley said hey Edge.

Edge replied, Hey.

Then he just kept walking and let them go to the hotel.

When they went in the hotel he turned around and went back to his room.

Then he heard a knock on the door, it was none other than Ashley.

He let her in, she looked at him and ask didn't you just leave.

She ask where is Lita.

Edge looked at her in her eyes and said Ashley me and Lita are done we broke up.

Ashley looked as and asked why what happened.

I caught her and Cena kissing after RAW yesterday night at the same restaurant that you two had breakfast this morning.

Ashley looked with tears in her eyes and just left Edge's hotel room without saying another word.

This is the end of Chapter 2, The next Chapter will be up maybe Sunday night or before it will feature Ashley's reaction to the news Edge told her about her Husband Cena.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Along

Ashley went to her and her husband John's hotel room, she didn't say one word since leaving Edge's room. She then goes into her closet and pulls out a black suitcase, then immediatly started to pack all her things. Cena then enters the room only to see Ashley closing her suitcase.

John: Where are you going baby.

Ashley: Im leaving, im moving in with Trish and Randy.

John: Why

Ashley: Why, because you broke every vowel we made on our wedding day.

John: So Edge told you.

Ashley: Yeah, now all im wondering is why you didn't tell me

John: I didn't tell you because I thought you were gonna leave me and I love you too much for that.

Ashley: If you loved me John this would have never happened in the first place.

I'll send Randy over to get the rest of my things, Ashley said exiting the room.

As Ashley walked out John looked at the door and couldn't help, but to cry.

He then left the hotel and went outside, while he was out there he saw Edge pulling up.

He walked to Edge and once again aplogized for everything, Edge looked into Cena's eyes and both of them seemed like they were gonna cry.

John: Edge please im really sorry it was an accident I never wanted to hurt you.

Edge: If you never wanted to hurt me, you would have never been in that position in the first place.

John: What can I do, What can I do to show you that im not what you think i am.

Edge: You could start by telling the truth, and admit exactly why you and Lita was there.

John: I told you why we where there.

Edge: Okay well there's one more thing you can do.

John: Whats that

Edge: GROW UP(Edge said walking away from John)

After that John went back to his hotel room, soon as gets there he hears a knock at the door it was his best friend Randy.

Randy: Hey John just here to pick up the rest of Ashley's things.

John: Yeah I know

Randy: John I know it seems like you're losing everything in this whole ordeal, but I want you too know that Im always here no matter what.

John: Thanks Randy, he said as he immediatly hugged him.

Randy: No problem.

John: I need to get Ashley back

Randy: Um to get Ashley back I think you have to earn someone elses trust

John: You're right, I need your help Randy

Randy: Whats up

John: I need you to talk to Edge for me.

Randy: Ok

Then Randy leaves Cena's hotel room and goes next door to knock on Edge's door

Edge answers and see;s his best friend Randy

Randy: Hey Edge, how you're holding up

Edge: Im cool, miss Lita

Randy: Yea, but if you want her you know you can get her back she loves you

Edge: Yea but

Randy: But nothing it's time you end this war with John and then you can focus on getting your life back on track

Edge: You're right, I mean I don't hate John, actually I love the guy, it's just what he did hurts.

Randy: So what do you say, give him another chance

Edge: Yea, I'll go talk to him.

While Cena was sitting on the bed in his hotel room crying, He heard a knock at the door he looked out to see that it was Edge then he quickly opened the door.

John: Um hey

Edge: Hey

John: So what are you doing here

Edge: Im here to end this war John, John I don't hate you and it kills me to treat you like I've been treating you, Im sorry but what you did really hurt, and for you not to tell me that you 2 were into each other hurted even more.

John: I know but I really am sorry about that I may have just lost my wife and I really would appreciate if I could have you by my side when I talk to her.

Edge looked at cena as if he wanted to cry, Cena hugged Edge and said don't cry it's gonna be okay, I'll help you get Lita back even if I get burned in the process.

Edge: No I'll forgive Lita, but I won't take her back, I'll be by your side John

John: Thank you Edge, I love you man

Edge: I love you too, he said while leaving Cena's hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Finale

After leaving Cena's room , Edge went back to his hotel room, when he got there he saw that Randy had already left. He then took off his shoes and laid in the bed with his face planted in the pillow then he got a knock on the door, he looked out the peep hole and saw Lita.

Lita: Edge can we talk

Edge: Sure come in

Lita: Baby, I know you're tired of hearing me apologize, but im really sorry I didn't know how much I had until you left.

Edge: If you missed me so much why did you wait this long to tell me

Lita: I've been trying but you turn me away

Edge: Yea I know guess I was a little mad(he said with a small laugh)

Lita: Edge I may have never told you this before but I love you

Edge: You, he said before Lita cut him off with a kiss

Edge returned the kiss as Lita tried to unzip Edge's pants , Edge pulled back and said "I can't do this".

Edge: I have to take a shower tough day

Lita: Well you can't blame me for trying she said walking towards the door

Edge: WAIT. I mean I cant do this now . I've got to get ready got something to do with John.

Lita: Oh so you mean you do still have feelings for me

Edge: Of course I do

Lita quickly hugged Edge and kissed him on the cheek, as she left out of Edge's hotel room and entered her own.

Edge then went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. After the shower Edge put on his clothes and headed to Cena's hotel room. He knocked on the door Cena answered

Edge: You ready

Cena: Yea, give me a few

Edge: sure

Cena went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and put deodorant on. Then they left Cena's hotel room and went to Trish & Randy's room.

When they arrived Cena looked at Edge and said I can't do this, what if she still hates me.

Edge: She can never hate you maybe dislike you but never hate you.

Cena: Edge thank you for everything I.O.U one

Edge: Yea you do, but lets just say we're even. He said before he knocked on the door. Trish looked out the peep hole and saw only Edge, she opens the door and see John and Edge both standing before her. She quickly closed the door and went outside the room with the two.

Trish: John have you lost your mind, Ash isn't ready to see you

John: Trish, she's still my wife and I still love her

Trish: I know but she's still very upset about the whole thing

John: Let me talk to her

Trish: Fine, but if you make her any more mad than she is right now you better pray for your marriage.

John: I know, thanks Trish.

Trish: No problem and good luck, she said as she opened the door and let them both in.

Ashley: Who was at the door Trish. She said as she saw John walk in the bedroom. What are you doing here, she questioned?

John: Im here to win you back Ash Im sorry this whole thing ever happened, I loved you from the day I first met you and still love you this day.

Ashley: Yeah, you really showed me how much you loved me when you kissed Lita, she stated sarcastically.

John: It was an accident, Ash, please Im so sorry I feel terrible for what I've done.

Ashley touched Cena's face and kissed him softly on the cheek, Im sorry John .

Edge caught Ashley's arm before she waled away.

Edge: Ashley I know you want forgive him, but give him a chance he worked up alot of courage to get here.

Ashley looked at Edge and said it was your girlfriend that he kissed how could you forgive him for that.

Edge looked at Cena and then looked at Ash and said because I thought of all the bad times we had and then all the good times and the good overweighted the bad so I accepted his apology.

Ashley: John, I still love you that will never change.

John slowly walked to Asley and kissed her.

Edge looked at them with in his eyes and said congratulations, and walked away.

John: Where are you going

Edge: I think it's about time I take my own advice

John: You okay

Edge: I am now

Edge went to Lita's hotel room, Lita let him in.

Lita: Edge, what a surprise

Edge: I know

Lita: So whats up

Edge: Do you want to go to Randy & Trish's room

Lita: Why

Edge: To be around friends

Lita: Sure, I guess

They then left and went to Trish and Randy's place when Randy let them in they saw John, Ash, Rey, Trish, and of course Randy himself.

Randy: Whats up bro

Edge: Nothing much

Randy quickly hugged Edge and said thank you

Edge looked at Randy and said no thank you

Randy: No problem

Edge then went to the middle of the bedroom and said I have an announcement he had Lita's hand so that both of them was in the center of the room.

He got everyone's attention, then Edge got on one knee, got a ring out of his pocket and asked Lita for her hand in marriage. Lita quicklysaid yes. As Randy, John, and Reyheld edge up as if he was a trophy.

While Trish & Ash hugged Lita.

The End


End file.
